Les promesses d'un corbeau
by Oceanna
Summary: Zevran est ce qu'il est : un assassin opportuniste capable de se tirer de n'importe quelle situation. Il est amoral (quelle idée pour un assassin !), il n'est pas loyal (quel sens cela a lorsqu'il peut se retrouver à trancher la gorge de n'importe qui ?), il n'a pas de regrets (parce qu'il veut continuer à vivre et à tuer). Il ne se fait aucune illusion sur son sujet.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Abandon »._

 _Bon, c'est ma première tentative de manipuler Zevran. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été très classique et de pas avoir mis une partie des choses auxquelles j'ai pu penser quand j'ai joué à_ Origin _. Mais bon, rien ne m'empêche d'y revenir une autre Nuit !_

.

 _ **Les promesses d'un corbeaux**_

.

La première chose qu'il apprend, quand il est vendu, c'est qu'il doit laisser derrière lui le niño du bordel qu'il a été. Ce n'est pas contre les prostituées qui l'ont élevées, mais pour son bien. Chez elles, il était une bouche à nourrir presque inutile, et il a appris à dépendre d'elles. C'est une erreur compréhensible, mais une erreur qui lui coûtera la vie si on la laisse s'installer. Les maîtres inscrivent cette nouvelle leçon sur sa peau et il ne cessera de leur en être reconnaissant par la suite. Il a le droit de garder d'autres de leurs leçons parce qu'elles sont utiles : comment deviner et se conformer aux désir des autres, comment faire croire aux mensonges qu'ils veulent entendre. Pour le reste, les Corbeau le détruisent pour mieux le reconstruire et il survit. Il survit. Il survit.

Zevran ne le dira jamais ainsi, mais il est soulagé de ne pas avoir tout renié de la première partie de sa vie.

.

Sur le chemin du retour vers Antiva, Zevran ne peut s'empêcher de contempler sa propre stupidité. Les Dalatiens ont raison : il est un fils d'humain, élevé par les humains. Son sang n'est pas plus fort que quinze ans d'apprentissage dans la ville. Il a cherché un mirage, un reste de ses illusions d'enfance. Sa mère était dalatienne et les a abandonné pour un bûcheron il n'a rien qui les intéresse, ni mensonge de miel, ni réplique piquante, ni même son talent avec une lame, plus adaptée aux combats silencieux dans les ruelles qu'à une expédition de chasse. Il n'a rien d'eux et eux ne veulent rien de lui.

Les maîtres ne lui font aucune remarques lorsqu'il revient. Il s'attendait à être mis à l'épreuve, mais ses offres sont acceptés sans hésitation, et Rinna se joint à l'équipe qu'il forme avec Taliesin et c'est le début de leur succès : le cerveau de Rinna, la force de Taliesin et lui, pour les poisons discrets et l'entregent. Mais il lui faut plus d'un an pour cesser de craindre une punition qui n'arrive pas.

Plus tard, il comprend pourquoi : il n'a nulle part où les quitter, nul conflit de loyauté. Quel besoin de s'assurer qu'il est encore des leurs ? Son horizon est fermé sur Antiva, les Corbeaux et ses missions. C'est ce qui les intéresse.

Zevran est un opportuniste : il monte et se nourrit de son succès et de la jalousie de ses pairs.

.

Le monde autour de lui est flou, mais plein d'angles, de pointes et de violence.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi cela le choque : il est un assassin et l'un des meilleurs. La violence est son métier. La mort de Rinna n'aurait rien du changer – il n'a même pas tenu la lame, bon sang ! – Taliesin en est la preuve, lui qui agit comme un homme qui ne se reproche rien, comme un homme qui est resté loyal aux Corbeaux.

Zevran leur est resté loyal, et Rinna est morte.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se poser la question maintenant en regardant ses lames et ses poisons. Est-ce que sa cible le mérite ? Est-elle une victime des politiques internes ? C'est d'une stupidité sans nom. Rinna n'avait peut-être pas trahie, mais elle était comme lui et les Corbeaux savent qu'ils sont aussi bien des proies que des cibles.

Il est las de tout cela, et toutes les tentatives de Taliesin de lui redonner le sourire échouent lamentablement. Il ne sait expliquer pourquoi, trop conscient qu'auparavant, Taliesin n'échouait jamais à cela.

Il est las.

Il se propose pour tuer les deux Gardes : c'est la seule réponse qui lui reste.

.

Il a échoué à les tuer. Il a échoué à être tué.

Mais peut-être que le destin a décidé de le prendre en pitié : il est loin des Corbeaux et lorsque la Garde – quelque chose Tabris – lui a tendu la main, il l'a saisie en ayant l'impression d'être un noyé que l'on remonte vers la lumière.

.

C'est une sensation étrange de vivre hors d'Antiva et de ses environs, avec les deux Gardes et leur fine équipe qui ressemble à une tunique trop de fois rapiécée. Il se laisse porter par leur quête, par les décisions de la jeune Tabris et il les regarde.

Qu'il est étrange de se permettre d'avoir de la pitié pour les gens qu'il croise. Étrange de voir qu'il peut exister dans une équipe aussi fonctionnelle que celle qu'il formait avec Rinna et Taliesin – et assez différente pour qu'il puisse refuser les comparaisons lorsqu'elles se présentent.

Qu'il est étrange d'entendre Tabris agir comme si avoir le choix était une évidence. Elle lui demande ce qu'il compte faire ensuite, les yeux brillants, comme s'ils ne risquaient pas leur vie un jour sur deux. Il est encore plus étrange de savoir que quoiqu'il dise, elle ne le jugera pas et ne s'attendra pas à ce qu'il devienne autre chose que lui-même. Il se demande, parfois, si un tel flegme n'est pas l'apanage de ceux qui savent exactement jusqu'où vont les actes de ceux qui veulent survivre. Il sait que la jeunesse de Tabris dans son Alienage a dû ressemblé à celle qu'il a connu dans son bordel. S'il avait été à sa place, aurait-il trouvé la colère de frapper Vaughan ?

Qu'il est étrange de savoir qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il change pour la satisfaire et d'avoir envie de changer tout de même.

.

Elle le lui demande, les mains déjà sur ses dagues : préfère-t-il rester en arrière ? Taliesin a été un ami, un compagnon, un amant. Zevran sait qu'il était en partie honnête lorsqu'il lui a proposé de mentir pour qu'il revienne chez les Corbeaux.

Il a un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

Taliesin le regarde comme si son choix était évident.

Tabris attend sa réponse, le regard neutre. Elle se demande qu'est-ce qu'elle dira s'il refuse et écarte la question aussitôt : elle ne dira rien et acceptera.

Il dégaine son arme.

Après le combat, une fois qu'ils sont loin du corps encore chaud de Taliesin, qu'il lui dit qu'il vient de gagner un certain répit de la part des Corbeaux, elle lui demande de nouveau :

« Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant que tu es libre ? »

Et puis, alors qu'il croit pendant un instant qu'elle veut qu'il parte, elle pose une main chaude sur la sienne et lui affirme qu'il est un ami et qu'elle a envie qu'il reste, mais qu'elle ne présumera jamais de sa loyauté.

Il a l'impression, pendant une seconde, que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds.

Et puis, il reste. Ou plutôt : il choisit de rester.


End file.
